When sun goes down
by PrincipessaLibri
Summary: No, ella no era lesbiana. Sin embargo todo en su mejor amiga la enamoraba. Y ahora estaban juntas. Todo era como en un cuento de hadas. Pero en algunos cuentos aparece ese personaje anterior que arruinó las cosas. Claro, ella no iba a dejar que las arruine de nuevo. Usó las palabras en forma de cuchillos, tal cual lo hacía su alma gemela.


Por que no puedes elegir de quien enamorarte...solo pasa. Uno no despierta un día y se encuentra enamorado de una persona. Solo pasa cuando miras sus ojos y dices: "definitivamente eres tú" Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Y estás perdida mirando la sonrisa en sus labios, o escuchando el filo de sus palabras, a veces. Y solo puedes asentir a sus preguntas y admirarla. No era algo malo o bueno, simplemente era.

* * *

Casi terminaba la mitad del año, nada mal. Tenía a los chicos de New Directions, mis amigos. A mi mejor amigo Blaine. Y a Santana...ella era especial. No, yo no era lesbiana. Pero, ¿que mas da? estaba enamorada de ella. Su sonrisa, sus gestos, sus miradas. Todo me gustaba. Al principio me llamaba la atención, como un diamante brillando en una oscura caverna. Pero luego supe que era amor.

-¿Que puedo hacer Blaine? A mi me gustan los hombres...pero ella, no sé.

-Tal vez eres...tu sabes. Bisexual.

-Jamás me había gustado una mujer...de hecho. Estuve enamorada antes. De un hombre. Y eso ya pasó pero...

-Mira, si estás enamorada de ella. Debes saber si solo es un crush o la amas. No hay otra forma.

-¿Como fue... para ti? Digo, un día simplemente te levantaste y dijiste me gustan los hombres o que.

-Es más difícil. Te vas dando cuenta a la pubertad. Cuando a los demás les gusta lo mismo, descubres que eres diferente a ellos.

-No me pasó a mi, yo siempre me sentí atraída a los hombres. Bueno, una vez en un boliche besé a una mujer, por una apuesta. Pero no sentí nada. Ya sé, tengo que besarla para saber.

-Cuando besé por primera vez a Kurt fue... Fue increible. Se siente bien. Y parecía lo correcto, porque lo era.

Después de ese día, esa misma tarde, descubrí que quería pasar con ella el resto de mi vida.

-Santana, no sé. Tu eres mi mejor amiga. No quiero arruinar eso pero, de verdad me gustas.

-Tu a mi.- Se acercó lentamente a mis labios. Fue una sensación indescriptible. Se sentía bien, era lo correcto. Estaba enamorada de ella..

-Te amo.-No lo dudé, se lo dije. Porque era verdad, porque era la puta verdad. La amaba.

-Y yo...te amo a ti.

Todos supieron de nuestra relación y nos aceptaron. Fue linda la sensación de tener un grupo de personas que te acepta tal cual eres. Jamás me había sentido diferente, no como ahora.

Se lo tuve que decir a mis padres. Sorprendente mente se lo habían tomado más que bien. Mamá ya quería conocer a Santana. Le dije que debía esperar un poco más. Y yo conocí a la madre de Santana. Fue en Breadsticks, durante una cena. Ella sabía de mi, sabía que era su mejor amiga. Pero ahora eramos oficialmente una pareja.

Una larga noche nos quedamos en su casa, comiendo pochoclos y viendo películas. Planeamos el futuro que nos gustaría. Iríamos a NYU. Ya habíamos mandado las solicitudes, y pronto nos confirmarían. Viviríamos juntas allí. Cuando terminemos, nos casaríamos. Y adoptaríamos una niña y un niño. Me quedé a dormir. La mamá de mi novia no vendría hasta la tarde del día siguiente. Me quité mi uniforme y Santana me prestó ropa. Esa noche fue larga para ambas. Sucedió algo que no me hubiese podido imaginar. Fue lo más maravilloso del mundo. Se sintió tan bien... Estábamos en la cama, solo cubiertas por las sabanas.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció?

-Espectacular es poco...perfecto.-La miré a los ojos y le juré que estaríamos juntas toda la vida.

Pero, ni esa noche, ni ninguna otra, conté con la visita inesperada de alguien. Estaba en mi cuarto, leyendo. Cuando sentí que me observaban. Miré a la ventana, tal vez era Santana. Como tantas otras veces se me quedaba mirando desde la ventana y entraba por ahí. Pero no. Fueron un par de ojos dorados los que avisté del otro lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunté. Sabía que seguía allí, aunque no lo volví a ver.

Fue a la noche siguiente cuando realmente se apareció. Santana había llegado para hacerme compañía Estábamos tonteando en la cama como hacíamos ocasionalmente. Se paró para ir al baño.

Volví a sentir esa presencia.

-Vete.

-Bella yo...

-VETE ¿Que quieres? ¿Que haces aquí?

-Solo no pude...no pude aguantar, te amo. Cuando te dejé yo...lo lamento, lo siento no...

-Ya pasó casi un año ¿quieres que te cuente como me sentí? Tuve que mudarme a la otra punta del país, solo para sentirme bien. Estuve dos meses internada por falta de líquidos, y casi me suicido. ¿Era lo que querías escuchar?

-Yo solo...pensé que te estaba protegiendo.

-Genial, ESO LO CAMBIA TODO. Ahora iré al pasado a cuando estaba internada y me diré "solo lo hizo para protegerte" ¿Que te parece?-En ese momento soné como Santana. Me alegra haber copiado sus formas de hablar.

-Por favor Bella yo...

-No vengas con el cuento de que "eres un vampiro deprimido, no sabías lo que estabas haciendo" ¿Y qué? ¿Piensas que ahora correré a tus brazos, diciéndote cuanto te amo y que quiero regresar contigo? ¿Diciéndote que este tiempo sin ti ha sido una tortura que no me vuelvas a dejar nunca? Ya no soy así, ya no soy una estúpida como antes. Ahora sé lo que quiero. tengo a mis amigos, al Club Glee, mi futuro y mi NOVIA.

-¡¿NOVIA?!

-Sí, ¿algún problema?.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y el se escondió. Me acerqué junto con ella a la ventana, sabiendo que él nos estaba viendo. Planté un beso en los labios de la latina. Ella profundizó el beso. Y nos quedamos así durante largos minutos, hasta que nos separamos para tomar aire. Ese, a pesar de ser un beso por venganza, también era por que ahora sabía lo que quería. La quería a ella. y Siempre íbamos a estar juntas.

-Te amo, Santana.

-Yo te amo a ti, Bella.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? MALO, BUENO, GENIAL?**

**Acepto cualquier crítica. **

**Dejen Reviews ITS FREE **


End file.
